


Cute Boys with Fangs (And Michael's stumble into bed with them)

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was originally hired on as a Sun monkey, doing chores for the mostly Vampire Roosterteeth company. Him being funny was just a bonus, so why not have him work with them.<br/>But soon they find out how hard it is to keep humans alive and running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strength and Boners

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short ongoing series of cute OT6 vampire stuff, any ideas of cute stuff just comment.  
> Tumblr: legalizemavin

Michael had been hired onto Roosterteeth at first just as Achievement Hunter’s daytime monkey If something needed to be done while the sun was still in the sky he was on it. When the guys found out he was both good at chores and funny they had a field day, Michael had a night job with them within the week. Roosterteeth was a mostly Vampire company but as the times changed and people got more progressive they began to hire more and more humans onto the team as a show of acceptance to the new ways.

~

When Michael first walked into the office he assumed that it would be painted black, and have coffins in it or bats would be hanging from the ceiling. It was actually not like that at all, green walls and normal desks were what greeted him. If he were to be honest Michael would admit that being in such close quarters with so many Vampires scared him at first, he trusted them obviously but being in a small room with them for most of the night was a bit disconcerting. His fears were unfounded though when he ended up being the most aggressive of the bunch.

It was odd though the lengths the guys took to make him feel comfortable, like them buying a separate mini-fridge to put human food in for him. When he looked at them oddly Jack just said, “Well if you were vegan we wouldn't just have a fridge filled with steaks for you to put stuff in so we thought...” Michael found himself smiling, they were trying just as hard as he was to adjust to the species difference.

~

Michael was fighty, that was just a fact about him. He gets angry and tackles people and always wants to throw the first punch. Gavin just had a stupid fucking face that is begging to be fucking punched, that was just a fact about him. But when Gavin and Michael start to get a bit physical one of the gents always swoops in to watch with a watchful eye... Well after the first time.

Gavin and Michael were filming one of their duel person rage quits when, in fear of the game, Gavin decided that the best course of action would be to slam his knee into Michael’s brand new work computer. Both of them heard the crunching noise as the device basically broke in half, there was a moment of calm. Later on Michael would swear he was attempting the bullshit ‘Count to Ten’ method his teachers had taught him long ago but that didn't change the outcome. Michael pounced on Gavin, knees connecting with the British man’s hips as they fell from the chair in a flurry of arms and legs.

Gavin’s strangled cries could be heard from down the hall as Michael attempted to pin him down and he retaliated, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't Geoff he was messing with In a moment they were flipped and Gavin’s hands were on Michael’s wrists, knees digging into the soft flesh of his stomach. All of the air was forced from the Jersey boy’s lungs and an almost audible pop could be heard. Michael took in a whooshing breath before his yells pierced the now relatively quiet RoosterTeeth office. Within a moment Gavin was off of him and across the room, hands covering his mouth at what he had done.

Distinctive hand shaped bruises were already spreading across the skin of his wrists and tears had collected at the edges of his eyes. Geoff burst in, taking in the scene with a quick flick of his eyes and quickly scooped up Michael and as delicately as possible deposited him on Ryan’s couch. “What the fuck Gavin we had an entire meeting about being delicate with the human!” Geoff yelled, reeling around to glare at the brit.

“I am so sorry! We were wrestling and having fun and I forgot he wasn't...” Gavin trailed off, a look of shame overcoming his face as the other members of achievement hunter walked in and stared him down. “Michael, Michael, are you okay? Do we need to take you to the people hospital or... I don't know does medicine help this sort of thing?” He asked panicked.

Michael laughed at how flustered the 5 men had become and sat up, rubbing gently at his wrists. “I’m fine guys no doctors needed I just had to call Uncle thats all,” He turned to Gavin with a cocky grin, “Guess we know which one of us were the ultimate mogar.” Him making light of the situation helped but Gavin was still in the doghouse with the guys.

It made Michael giggle to think that for weeks afterwards none of the boys could touch him without looking like they were touching a butterfly or something.

~

Vampires were known to be sexual beings, the stereotype being that they all just raved all the time drinking blood and having orgies. So it shouldn't have come to any surprise to Michael when he realized that his co-workers were all in some sort of large 5 person relationship. But when he walked into the office one day a little early because he didn't get the greatest day of sleep it still completely shocked him to see Geoff and Ray making out on Ryan’s couch. They both broke apart relatively quickly, faces beat red and scratching their necks like teenagers caught in the back of a car.

“You see a lot of Vampires do stuff like that,” Jack commented later during lunch. “We live pretty much forever and no one can just have one partner forever so polygamy isn't as rare among us as it is with you mortals.” Turns out all six of them were in some big gay relationship and Michael couldn't lie and say the thought... turned him off any. That thought was jarring in his head as he quickly shook it out and took a bite of his sandwich.

It was just him and Jack, the guys deciding that it might be a bit weird for Michael to watch them drink blood during lunch so they decided to he a rotation of who sat with him. It was really sweet of them when Michael thought about it, and he definitely enjoyed having company besides Kerry and Blaine.

Soon finding the guys all over each other was a daily routine and Michael couldn't say that whenever he found Ryan and Gavin half humping on their desks it didn't stir something in him. That thought made Michael slam his head against the wall outside of the office and groan. Damn he needed to get laid.


	2. Maybe I should get sick more often.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets sick and looks at porn.

Michael had never had very many Vampire friends, so he didn't know much about them. But one thing he now knew with certainty was that there was no shortage of porn featuring his fanged friends. He had only just learned this just over the weekend but oh my god was there porn galore, porn with biting. And damn it if anger fucking wasn't his only fetish anymore.

The way perfectly curved fangs dug into supple, unmarred skin. The initial hiss of pain quickly followed by a grunt from both parties, the sounds of flesh slapping together mixed with a subtle slurping sound made Michael so hard. But it was when the fangs were being extracted, red-tinted fangs shivering slightly as a long tongue cleaned them that he came instantly. Both hands on the desk still.

~

“So I don't get how those fangs work, you just bite then pull them out and suck? And what's the difference between just like eating and turning?” Another lunch came around, this time with Ray as his buddy to creepily watch him eat. Michael would never admit it but even just mentioning the fangs made him squirm a little in his seat and think about his grandma. This lunch time was always set aside for him to ask questions about vampires, finding it easier to ask when they were one on one and not in a big group. Geoff and Ryan were completely against telling him anything but Ray, Jack and Gavin didn't give a damn so they answered.

“Well its like your mouth, you can either breath or swallow. Our fangs have tubes in them and they can be used to push out venom, to turn people, or to suck in blood and eat. Its kind of weird to suck through them though so most people pull out and then like, lick. I wouldn't know because I have never had a human, my parents were really pro you guys.” It was odd for Michael to hear someone say that they had never ‘had human’ but it was just something he would have to get used to he guessed. He would never admit it but later on all Michael could think of was he and Ray popping their biting cherries together.

~

When Michael called in sick for the first time all of the guys were on edge all day long, not knowing the severity of sickness since they had never experienced it themselves. Geoff could tell that no one was going to get any work done as they all kept glancing over at the unoccupied desk over in Michel’s little human corner. His scent still sort of clung to it but without him there it all just felt empty.

“Well I’m going to be the first one to say it, we need to go see him don't we?” Ryan’s voice punctured the twenty minute long silence and without another word being spoken the five men were out of the seats and in Jack’s car. With the times changing it had become looked down upon for Vampires to use their speed to go everywhere so they had taken to using cars, humans not liking the number of accidents that careless Vampire’s got not being careful where they were running. You being in absolutely no danger at all makes looking both ways before crossing the street completely irrelevant.

Thankfully Jack knew where the lad lived, them having struck up a conversation about the Jersey boy living in the same apartment complex as Joel. And soon the five were shuffling up the stairs, searching for his apartment. They found it on the third floor, with his name above the doorbell and when attempting the handle Ryan found the door unlocked.

“Stupid, someone he didn't know could have just come in and killed him.” Geoff commented as they made their way inside. Geoff’s favorite pastime lately had been pointing things out that could have killed Michael, it got a kick out of him. They were all surprised to see that Michael’s place was relatively nice and clean, the only cluster being pillows and other stuff of that nature sort of strewn about. A cough could be heard from behind the doorway in the back of the room so the boyfriends went there first, assuming it to be the bedroom.

Gavin was the one who dared to turn the handle and open it slowly, fearing awakening Michael’s slumber if he was asleep. He expected to see a pitifully sleeping lad with pale skin but instead was met with puffy eyes and a red nose. “What the fuck are you schmucks doing here, its only 10:30 and that's early for lunch even for you fucks.”

“Well we were just worried about how sick you were. Should you go to a doctor? That's where you go for this right? Or is it a hospital...” Ryan just sort of trailed off, looking at a blank patch in the wall out of embarrassment of how much he knew about humans.

“For just a cold? What do you think I am a pussy? Nah I just need a day off work.” Michael laughed before sneezing several times into a tissue. Upon further inspection there were a bunch of used tissues all around him in the bed and a bottle of cough syrup on his bedside table. “But now that you guys are here.. I wouldn't mind getting a little pampered.” A mischievous smirk took over Michael’s face and the 5 looked around each other uneasily.

~

Geoff and Ray had been put on food duty, making chicken noodle soup and a peanut butter sandwich since Michael had decided not to chose and make them do the work. Ryan was just sort of staring at Michael, taking in his slightly paler skin and Rudolf red nose. He was used to it, Ryan was just fascinated by humans and human stuff. At least he no longer felt like throwing himself off of a bride during lunch when Ryan just wanted to watch him eat.

Gavin was being a perfect little nursemaid, scurrying around and tucking his ‘sick lil’ boi’ in and fluffing his pillow every five minutes. Jack on the other hand took to cleaning immediately, he had read an article on germs once and was convinced that there must be more living in the apartment. His solution to Michael’s sickness was to ‘kill all of the germs in the place so they couldn't live in him anymore’.

“But if we put the can in the microwave won't it explode? Remember that YouTube video with the fork...” Ray mumbled, just staring at the chicken and noodles can with a puzzled face. He and Geoff had been attempting to make Michael his food for about 5 minutes but just couldn't get the hang of it.

“Is that what these pans are for? We put the soup in them I think.” Geoff commented back, getting out Michael’s skillet and putting it on the oven. He easily took three fingers and poked a large hole in the top of the can, dumping it in the skillet. “That seems really hard for human hands, do you think we did it right?” Geoff turned to Ray who had given up on the soup and was going about making the sandwich, he had human friends so he at least knew how to do that. Ray just shrugged and gave a dismissive wave of the hand.

“Lets just leave well enough alone, since I know how to turn a stove on you go give this to Michael.” He placed the plate in Geoff’s hands as he began to fiddle with the dials, sort of understanding what they did but not enough for it not to me confusing.

When Geoff opened the door to Michael’s bedroom he found quite the sight. Jack had donned a face mask (from where he got it would forever be a mystery) and was feverishly scrubbing at the trim going round the room. Gavin on the other hand stood beside the bed, bopping Michael's nose occasionally and just grinning stupidly down at his sick friend. Once Michael caught sight of him he grinned and held his hands out for the plate.

“Gimme Gimme!” He took a large bite out of the side of it, smiling to himself for a moment before coughs racked his body again. Gavin was there in an instant with the bag of tissues and a warm pat on the back. “Hey would a glass of milk be cool for you to grab?” He asked once the coughs had subsided.

Geoff tilted his hand to the side and and just sort of looked at him. “You never normally drink milk, is this another sick thing like the orange juice.” The gent gestured to the almost empty glass of juice on Michael’s bedside as he talked.

“Oh ah no... Its a human thing. Sometimes you just have to wash stuff down and milk is just... the right thing for it?” His answer came out all stuttery as he confused himself trying to think of a way to explain it. Geoff just nodded and got it for him, happy to be of help.

~

Half an hour later Michael was happily fed and sleepy, his sickness mixed with the medicine having tuckered him out. “So I read that rest is what is best for when you are sick.” Geoff commented, looking up from his phone where he was researching the very subject.

“Well then let me fucking rest.” Michael mumbled back from his place nestled under 4 blankets that had been pulled over him after Geoff came across something that said that warmth was best for the sick.

“But then we would be bored...” Gavin whined, flopping himself down on the ground like his bones were made of Jelly.

“Movie night then~” Ray said excitedly, pulling Geoff to the living room. Ryan easily scooped Michael up with all the covers and gently put him down on the couch like he was made of glass. Michael whined at being manhandled but sighed contentedly when Gavin snuggled up to him. He didn't make it through ten minutes of the movie before passing out but as he sat there nestled beside Gavin and Jack he couldn't help but think that maybe he should get sick more often.


	3. Mad King Ryan

“Garlic.”

“Its just a common allergy, like peanuts and poison ivy mixed together.”

“Crosses and holy water,”

“My Grandparents were alive when Jesus was around, most of us just don't believe.”

“Silver?”

“Eh, we just don't like being around it, it makes the air taste funny and touching it is like a constant static shock.”

“Whats so bad about sunlight.”

Jack winced at that one, rubbing his arm like the mere memory brought him pain. “Ya its really awful. We were made to be nocturnal creatures, and the sun can really damage us. As soon as a ray of sunlight hits you it feels like...” Jack looked around to try and find an item for his demonstration, locating a rubber band. He took it and shot it at Michael’s arm, making him hiss out in pain.

“God damn it dude that fucking HURTS.” Michael scowled at his bearded friend and begrudgingly started eating again.

“Ya its like that on every part of your body, and if you're in it for more than two or three minutes you will be seriously messed up. Sun Scars and everything...” Michael chose not to press anymore Vampire stuff with his friend that lunch shift, obviously he was thinking about something to do with those Sun Scars.  
~

Lunches with Ryan were always different, he asked questions about humans and just sort of stared. At first Michael would spend these times bright red and self conscious but over time learned that this was just how he was. “So what you're saying is that your food and liquid requirements are not met by the same thing?” He asked one day as the two sat together.

Michael laughed at the question, taking a swig of his redbull. “Nah we need water and food to live, and most foods don't have enough so we have to drink. I guess you guys only get hungry then? Or do you only get thirsty...” Ryan bristled when the questions became directed at him, losing the easy air that Michael had been able to achieve with him. Ryan got up and abruptly left, leaving Michael to sit there with his pasta and wonder what he did.

“Ya Ryan is sort of like a King among us...” Gavin said as the two gamed at Michael’s apartment. Ever since the whole sickness incident the two went for nighttime swimy bevs and would drunkenly game every Saturday. Michael gave his friend an odd look, killing him in the game. “I mean back when you're kind was still... enslaved... we had a Monarchy. During the overthrow Ryan was one of your kind’s greatest allies and helped get his family off the throne. But his upbringing meant that Ryan did not interact with you humans like at all. They saw your kind as too below them to even be servants. Most of us had been around you enough to be a bit comfortable, there were towns of free humans all over the place. Or like I had ah... human servants.” Gavin looked embarrassed to say it, looking down at his lap with red cheeks. Michael couldn't blame him for any of it though, the uprising had happened hundreds of years ago.

“No hard feelings.” He said, bumping Gavin’s shoulder with his own. The brit just grinned and killed Michael’s character in response, earning a groan in return. “So Ryan doesn't hate me?” That's what had been worrying Michael since the two of them met, the other guys he got along really well with but he was like a piece of stone. Gavin snorted like he had just told a joke, glancing over at his friend.

“No, Ryan likes you a lot don't you worry about that. You are just the first human he has ever really been around. We are all super ignorant about human’s for the most part but he just doesn't know what to do with yourself. Its probably the smell that has his knickers in a twist.” Michael’s nose screwed up in disgust but he knew that Gavin was talking about. Ray had explained to him about how every human had their own smell and how every Vampire preferred different types. According to him Michael smelled like a mix between cinnamon and his own human smell.

“Ahh, ya. I’m surprised he hasn't pinned me down and taken a bite.” Michael tried to joke, looking over at Gavin when he said nothing. His eyes had become dark and he paused the game before saying anything in return.

“It is very illegal to bite a human against their will Michael, its a bloody felony or something.” Gavin studied his friend for a moment before saying very slowly, “If anyone ever bites you and you don't want it go tell one of us. We’ve got you. You’re my boi Micoo~”

After Gavin left all that Michael could think was that it wouldn't exactly be against his will if someone took him as a snack.  
~

“Hey Michael?” Geoff asked one day as ll of the guys sat at their desks and edited.

“Ya what's up?” He took off his headphones and spun around in the chair so that he was facing his boss.

“When is the last time you spent some time in the sun?” Michael racked his brain but couldn't really think of one. His apartment had originally been made for Vampires so he had no windows and he came into work at 8 PM so he saw the sun set on his drive in and then was out at around 5:30 AM so he saw it rise a little during the summer. Besides that he mostly just sat inside playing video games and things of the like.

“Eh, I don't know.” That statement caused Jack and Geoff to glance over at each other with panicked looks on their faces before jumping up and running over to the red head in question. They began to look him over in panic, asking how he was feeling and if he might be getting sick again. The rest of the guys were now watching in interest as Geoff nearly tore his shirt off in look of any sort of illness. “What the fuck guys?” Michael yelled, bolting up in his chair.

“Well Jack read that humans need vitamin D to live and I was like ‘where does it come from, dis dick?’ and he said it came from the sun. And we started wondering if you ever saw the sun anymore, you know since you work with us. And we read that it can make you sick and depressed and well you got sick like two weeks ago and...” Geoff was rambling on and on before Ryan cut him off.

“What he is saying is give me your phone.” Michael gave him a odd glance but handed it over anyways. Since there was no passcode Ryan just fiddled with it for a couple minutes before giving it back. “You have an alarm set for 7:30 AM now to get up and sit in the sun now does that sound good to everyone?” They all nodded to one another and went back to their work.

Michael caught himself grinning when he saw Ryan had named the alarm, ‘Keep yourself alive, asshole.’  
~

That night Michael went home exhausted, they had filled 4 Let’s plays and months worth of GO!. He turned his phone off so he would have limited distractions and flopped himself onto his bed, ready to just sleep.  
~

He woke up to the sound of crunching wood and before he could even process the information he felt himself being lifted from his bed. Michael gave a surprised yelp and started hitting the shoulder he was suddenly draped over, wiggling himself. “Stop it.” He recognized Ryan’s voice and relaxed, so it obviously wasn't a crazy killer out for blood.

Soon the two were outside and Michel noticed that it was sunny, the surprise causing him to squint his eyes and groan. Ryan set him down next to a pool chair and pushed him down onto it. “You didn't get up for your alarm...” Was all he said, looking down at Michael disapprovingly.

“Ya I forgot...” Michael blushed as he looked away before meeting Ryan’s eyes. What he saw surprised him, Ryan’s entire face was already bright red from being in the sunlight. “Get the fuck back into my apartment!” He yelled, pushing Ryan with all his might from his place o the chair. Ryan didn't budge an inch but nodded, turning around and walking back towards the building. “In 15 I will be in there, the alo is under the sink!” He yelled back at his friend.

15 minutes passed like a breeze and soon Michael was climbing the stairs to see Ryan again. When he got to his apartment through he saw that the door was not there, rather it had been ripped from its hinges and was placed where the door should be again. “That fucker..” He mumbled to himself, walking in to find Ryan looking through the photos Michael had in an album. “WHAT THE FUCK! You took my fucking door off of its hinges!” 

“It was locked and you weren't answering your phone, obviously you had forgotten to go and get sunlight.” Ryan’s voice was calm and he looked over at Michael with confusion. “Its one of the things you need right? Like the food and the water?” Michael found himself laughing slightly under his breath, Ryan was just too cute. “I will pay for the door to be fixed if that's what your worried about. Just... Geoff and Jack sounded really worried back at the office and they know more about your kind than I do. So I texted and called you when it was time for you to go out and when you didnt answer I got in the car and came straight here.”

Michael smiled a bit about how sweet Ryan had been and went over to him. Ryan expected to get a punch or something but instead the mortal did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around his friend and laughed. “Ya, thanks man I won't forget again.” Michael looked up at Ryan’s face that was still very much red and sighed. “Yo drove all the way here you stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Michael took a pillow and punctuated every word with a thump from the pillow. “I guess you just have to stay here.”

Ryan nodded and immediately went to Michael’s bedroom, leaving him with the couch. “Yes this is very, very painful. And Your door is broken. I will be here in-case anyone tries to end your life prematurely.” Michael grinned once again to himself, making a cozy spot on the couch to nap on. His friendship with Ryan was just fine.


	4. Papercut

If there was one thing that Michael Jones hated, it was paperwork. Like really, in this day and age why wasn't it on a fucking computer? Why couldn't he just search up the page he needed instead of sifting through all of these god damn forms! Gus had said that he needed a little bit of help since RTX was only a month away but Michael knew it was bullshit. He saw Gavin filming him as he slowly devolved to yelling at the lifeless sheets of chopped up trees in front of him. This was his fucking rage quit this week wasn't it?

“FUCKING HELL!” Michael screamed, feeling the sharp edge of one of the papers slicing into the delicate skin of his fingertip. His calluses that he had worked up after years of working for an electrician were now gone, playing video games was not the most strenuous of jobs. Gavin seized up as he saw the blood of Michael’s finger but the Jersey boy didnt even pay attention to him. After months of working with the guys most of the time he forgot that what he had coursing through his veins was what kept them alive.

Michael just popped the finger into his mouth, pouting and sucking on the papercut like a toddler. Gavin’s eyes widened, looking away and coughing to himself uncomfortable. He put the camera away and just tried his best to not pay attention to the red head. Michael raised an eyebrow before pulling the finger out of his mouth. He had gotten it good, it was still beading blood even after licking it.

Michael found himself studying the red liquid as it ran its way down his finger slowly. This is what kept his five best friends alive? He shot another glance back over at Gavin, who had his hand holding his nose so he didn't have to smell the blood. His mouth was open as he did his best to edit, fangs fully extended. They shimmered slightly with saliva and Michael saw as a drop of venom oozed from them like drool. The curve was sexier than any woman that Michael had ever seen in his life and he could feel his ‘little buddy’ starting to make a guest appearance.

He popped the finger in his mouth again before Gavin made a squeak, jumping out of his chair like he had seen a mouse. “We have to get you out of here!” Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion as his british friend pushed him down the hallway from the office and into a closet. Michael tried to fight it but Gavin was using his strength, so he really had no choice.

“What the fuck dude? Like... Really do you need to put me in a GOD DAMN CLOSET!?” Gavin shook his head wearily and put a hand over Michael’s mouth.

“Don’t be a pleb Michael. Keep your gob shut for a bit so I can think!” Michael saw as the literal one gear in his friend's head turned and sputtered out. Leaving him with only one idea. “I have to go get Ray. Be back in a tick.” Gavin bolted from the closet for a moment, only to pop back in. “Dont go anywhere love I will be right back.” Michael grunted and sat down in the closet, grumbling to himself.

“Fucking idiot...” It was less than a minute later when Gavin was back, this time with the other member of Team Lads in tow.

“I don’t know what we can do to make sure Geoff doesn't smell it...” Gavin was obviously just finishing off explaining to Ray what was going on. “We only have a couple of minutes until Geoff is done running lines for Red VS Blue. I dont know if he will go mental or what...” By the end of his rambling Gavin had his hand back on his nose to shield himself from the stink of blood. Ray seemed just fine, perhaps a bit peaky.

“Why the fuck is this a big deal anyways? Especially with Geoff, he is just fine around humans.” Michael huffed, not getting what the big deal a little papercut could be.

Ray gave a heavy sigh, leaving himself up against the doorframe. “We ya he is fine around YOU, we just aren't so sure about the blood. I mean Gavin grew up around human servants, so he knows how to control himself. I was pretty poor in New York, so my family couldn't afford to live alongside most other vampires. I lived in a pretty human heavy city. Ryan was royalty, so obviously he has really good self control. And the Pattillo family pretty much freed every human slave in Texas. But Geoff...” Michael felt himself perk up s Ray talked about their pasts. None of the guys were ever that inclined to share things about themselves before the uprising.

“Geoff’s family were one of the biggest opposers of equality, while the Heywood’s just wanted secure crown they wanted...” Gavin paused a moment to glance over at Ray. “They wanted human’s obliterated. No humans free, all just blood slaves and pump whores.” Michel didn't understand the terms used but nodded, ushering Gavin to go on. “He is one of the last surviving Vampires to have drank a human dry. They let him off though because it was right of passage with the Ramsey’s and he was too young to understand, he was 10.”

Michael felt a strange claw of fear take hold of his heart. While Geoff didn't stare at him like Ryan did was on edge most of the time, overly trying to keep his ass alive. Obviously he didn't hold it against the man. Michael knew that Geoff held the same affection for him that all of his boys did. But the knowledge that he had killed someone was disconcerting.

A door could be heard being thrown open before Geoff’s distinct voice could be heard. “Where is he!” It was like he was roaring and Michael winced as he heard his boss stomp around their office. Gavin and Ray slipped from the closet, stopping in front of the violent man and smiling uneasily.

“Ello Geoffery, wonderful day we are having. Wot’s wrong?” The nervous edge in his voice could be heard and Geoff took note of it.

“Did you do it?! Why the fuck was Michael bleeding in our office? Where is he?!” Geoff’s eyes narrowed down at the 2/3 of Team Lads that stood before him.

“Now Geoff lets not get hasty now.” Ray tried to rationalize, holding his hands up. Geoff sniffed both of his boys, giving them small glares.

He sniffed a little more, walking slowly until he made it to the closet that Michael had been pushed into. He ripped open the door, almost pulling it off of its hinges and began to inspect Michael. The redhead could feel his heart beating wildly, breath bated as he just waited for Geoff to take a bite. He looked Michel over, taking in every bit of him before picking up his hand and staring at the papercut. “Is this a dangerous wound?” He finally asked, voice gravelly low.

Michael shook his head slowly, he felt like a deer in the headlights. Frozen in place for Geoff to inspect him. “Nah, just a booboo.”

Geoff nodded, walking over to the First-Aid kit him and Jack had insisted on getting as soon as Michael began to do things with him and pulled out a small bandage. Michael nearly let out a giggle when he saw that it was My Little Poney. “I thought you got hurt or something...” Geoff mumbled under his breath, blushing like a madman.

Michael could feel himself grinning like an ass before he gave Geoff a tight squeeze around the middle, all fears of being eaten completely gone. “GROUP HUG!” Gavin and Ray yelled together, piling onto the love fest and making the two fall to the floor. Jack and Ryan rolled their eyes, but jumped onto the love fest anyways. Michael let out a yelp as someone's elbow connected with his ballsack and in a split second everyone was off of him and Gavin was being chased around the office by Geoff.

Vampires were all a bunch of softies.

~

By the time Friday had come along Michael was fed up with everything. Internet porn and masturbating to list the top two on the list. Suddenly being round a fetish you didn't even know you had was jarring, but having nothing but your hand to satisfy yourself was just torture. Michael had to excuse himself to the restroom on multiple occasions when one of the guys yawned too wide or if they were feeling hunger set in before lunch. He just couldn't take it anymore. Michael was going to go to a club and pick up some hot chick and take her home and bang her.

He didn't even want to go into the part of his brain that just silently added ‘or dude’ onto his gameplan for that night. Michel was straight, except for when it came to fangs apparently. He had seen enough vampire porn to know that there was a very big difference. Female fangs were straighter and shorter, with more of a girth at the base. Male fangs were curved elegantly, and almost an inch and a half long. They were obviously were meant to deal more damage but with a larger struggle could be broken.

Michael was already halfway through getting ready when he realized that all of the bars that he frequented were human only. A precaution put in place so vampires couldn't pray on drunks. Specific clubs and bars were set up meant for both, so humans knew what they would be dealing with. He fumbled a bit with his phone on the counter before he decided to call Caleb, he was known for being the biggest partygoer in Roosterteeth.

“Hey man, what bars do you go to?”


	5. My boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for about a week since I'm going to New York.

Michael could feel; the sweat collecting in his curls as he danced. The music of the club was some techno beat he had never heard but it was just perfect for the atmosphere. The whole place was completely black except for when the strobe lights illuminated the place in time with the beat. There were also a few red and blue spotlights moving around near the bar and seating area.

He was wearing a pair of leather pants Lindsay had gotten him as a gag gift and a tight blue T-shirt. It was safe to say that quite a few eyes were on him as he danced. Michael, while being new to the club seen here, was always picking people up at places like this back home. So he knew exactly how to arch his back and dance in a way that... attracted sutors. He could tell it was working, since the Vampire to Human ratio made it so that he was one of only a handful. There were probably three Vampires that were licking his chops looking at him.

He fluidly danced his way over to a taller guy with well kept hair and a hipster air about him. “Hey there...” He said, slightly breathy since the intense dancing he was doing. Michael’s fingers drifted down the man’s shirt and he looked up at him with big doe eyes. “I’m Michael and I would like to know who exactly has been watching me all night.” The man put his hands on his hips, swaying with him to the music.

“My name is Connor.” He said, voice low in an attempt to be sexual. Michael could see his fangs poking out from between pink lips and knew this was the one he would be taking home tonight. Perhaps he would have prefered him to maybe be a bit more nerdy, have more tattoos, have wilder hair, or any number of things but for now Michael just let himself be driven by his own sexual desire.

“Well, Connor. How about you buy me a drink and then we will see where the night takes us.” Michael almost gagged at how corny his words sounded but he seemed to be into it, this was all about getting this guy into bed with him now. Connor lead the, already quite tipsy, Michael to the bar and bought him a round of shots.

Half an hour later Michael was half naked in his apartment writhing beneath the man in need. It was another 15 minutes when flesh was slapping flesh when Michael felt the piercing pain of his first bite. That was the best sex of his life, and he knew that this was only the beginning.

~

Monday came around and our little ragequit faced quite the dilemma. Connor had stayed all through the weekend and the two of them had more sex and Michael had had in the past year. But the bites stood out against his skin. There were two on each side of his neck, one on each bicep and another on his wrist from when they had sex in the bathtub. Their activities added to the bloodloss made for both a very dizzy Michael and a Michel in need of some coverup.

For which he enlisted the help of Lindsay. An hour before anyone would be at the office he made his way to his best friend’s house so the fact he had been a chew toy for the better part of the weekend wouldn't be so noticeable. “God you are such a slut.” She groaned as she tried to mix together shades to get his skintone. Michael’s cheeks darkened and he pouted slightly. “You know you can't hide this from the guys, who ever you have been banging left their scent all over you.”

Michael gave a frustrated sigh. “They always over react about everything. Its my sexlife but I already know they are going to be all nosey about it.” Lindsay rolled her eyes, pressing particularly hard into one bite and causing Michael to jump in his seat.

“I know you may not understand it but those guys care about you alot Michael. You are like a part of their Coven.” Michael was silent after that, letting Lindsay put the makeup on him.  
“How does sitting down feel?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I mean I saw the flinch so I know you got reamed up the ass.”

“Lindsay.”

“I just didn't know Michael Vincent Jones was a bottom.”

“...”

“Were you at least a power bottom?”  
~

Michael was the first one at work, putting on his headphones and trying to create an air of ‘don't talk to me’ to get the guys not to jump him. It was Ray who stumbled in first, wearing a frown and drinking from his thermos. As soon as he entered the room his body tightened and he looked around, only finding Michael. He walked closer, trying to be inconspicuous but Michael could tell he was sniffing the air. Ray glanced down at him but didn't raise a fuss, just nodding to himself.

Gavin’s reaction was a bit bolder. “Oh boy wot is that?” He complained, walking into the office with a screwed up nose. He sniffed his way to Michael, practically burying his large nose into the fluffy hair. “Bloody hell, what the hell? You have been shagging!?”

Michael rolled his eyes while the gents filled into the room. “Ya Gav I got laid leave it alone would ya?”

“Ya but it was...” Gavin sniffed the air again. “It was a bloody Vampire.” He got a panic stricken look on his face. “Did you let him bite you!?” Geoff and Ryan exchanged looks, both filled with fear.

Michael let his red face get the best of him and tried to get back to editing. “You shouldn't let random strangers bite you.” It was the soft voice of Jack behind him.

“Well it’s my life not yours and I would really like it if you butted out of it.” Michael saw the hurt look on his friend’s face but just kept his mouth shut. They had no right to tell him who to let or not let bite him. They were just co-workers. 5 incredibly hot co-workers in a gay polyamorous relationship, but co-workers all the same.

“No Michael we need to but in, I get it you wanted sex. But there is no reason for you to go to slimey Vampire bars!” It was a surprise that Ray was the one to speak up this time, getting up out of his chair and looking at him with a pleading look. “Most Vampires aren't nearly as nice as we are about humans. While we no longer think of you as slaves most think you are just there for blood and sex. When you have a couple hundred years under your belt, picking up humans becomes like taking candy from a baby, and that means that if you want a human now you most likely just think that they are cheap and easy.”

Michael found himself taken aback as Ray walked towards him as he spoke.

“You are not cheap and easy Michael. I get it go get laid, but either do it with someone on your level or know for sure it isnt some scumbag that wants something creepy.”

He was touched that Ray wanted him to be safe so badly but what Michael was best at was fucking things up. So he just let a large huf out and turned back to his work, effectively ending the conversation.

That day’s videos were hard to film, Michael keeping an air of indignance through the whole thing. When lunch rolled around he ran to Lindsay as fast as he could, shooting a glare at Kdin to get him to leave. It didn't matter that Michael was just a human, he had something to fear about him when he got mad and could make a majority of the company scamper away.

“You are a dumb idiot asshole.” Was the first thing Lindsay said as he (gingerly) sat down. He just nodded, not wanting to argue the point with his friend. “You know you could of gotten a FTD, fang transmitted disease. The guy you slept with could have tried to change you, he could have let some of his venom in you. There is a very long list of reasons why being a bitebag is not a good idea.”

“Bitebag?” Michael asked, pulling his head off of her desk to give a look of confusion.

“A human who will sleep with any random Vampire just to get bit. I’m guessing you have a thing for the fangs?” She tilted her head back, exposing her own pearly whites. “What I’m saying is just as your friend they have plenty of reasons to be really concerned about you. So go to where they are eating and apologize like a big boy.”

While Michael agreed with her words she still had to push him into the conference room where the other Achievement Hunters were talking in hushed tones. A quiet overtook the room when he was roughly shoved in, Lindsay closing the door behind him. “So Ah... I have been told that I’m stupid and stuff...” He started off, tripping over his words as he spoke.

“Thats because you are.” Geoff said, urging him onto continue. While he said nothing earlier on that day Michael knew that he was one of the most angry when he found out the news. Ryan had to hold him back from really busting his top.

“Ya... and I probably shouldn't have let Connor bite me and stuff...” All he could do was look down at the floor and try not to make a fool out of himself. “I know that you guys were just being worried about me... And I know that it was probably in my best interest...” Michael had never been good at apologizing. This being the main reason why it was so hard for him to keep down a longtime lover.

Ray stood up and pulled him into a hug, holding Michael's head. “I got turned against my will when I was small...” He said, taking the group back down memory lane. “Vampires can't reproduce on their own so we have to turn others. I was 11... when a man met me in an alley and... He... He just left me after that and the thirst was maddening until a poor Vampire couple adopted me. I will always remember how scary it was to... To be bitten like that...”

Michael nodded, hugging his scrawny friend back to show that it was all okay. “My boys don't get bitten by anyone outside of the boys.” Geoff said once the two parted from their hug. “You are our little human boy and we are going to take care of you. No one else.” Michael's head was reeling in what his boss could mean by his words, not quite understanding how deep their bond was in the other’s eyes.

“You’re my boi Michael, you’re my boi!” Gavin squealed, face flushing slightly. Michael had plenty of time to figure it out though.


End file.
